


She's My Baby...

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bet You Can't Guess where..., Buckle up, M/M, Multi, No mpreg, we're going on an adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt ["Do you love me? -Castiel or Dean] AU. <br/>Gabriel is an ass... and one of his pranks happens to have long-term consequences...<br/>Not that any of them really mind, that is... because this time the payout is somewhat adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's My Baby...

"You know we do, baby," Dean smiled, picking up the small child and placing her on his hip.

Nearby an exhausted Sam was face-down on their couch, sleeping under a small pile of toys and a special ‘blankie’ that a certain little miracle was kind enough to put over their Uncle to ‘keep him warm’.

Castiel shared a look with Dean, then moved across the room to pick the lanky Winchester sibling with what looked like no discernible visual effort, and carried him up the stairs towards the room designated Sam’s. It was the one furthest away from their Master bedroom, and soundproofed…

"Did you wear him out, baby girl?" Dean asked, bouncing her up and down gently, mouth twisted into a soft, loving smile aimed directly at her.

"Yehs, we played a’day!" she smiled back, waving both palms in the air excitedly before yawning widely and curling into her father, snuggling her dark bushy hair under his chin. "A’day… we s’ng and dance, we watch’d Big Bird! Unc’l Sam looks like Big Bird…" 

"Is that right? Well I’ll have to tell him that tomorrow, he’ll probably be so excited that you think that," said the elder Winchester, already imagining Sam’s face when he informed him his niece thought he looked like a 6ft yellow bird.

She yawned again, but tried to hide it by snuggling her face in closer to his shirt.

"Looks like it’s time for someone to go to bed," intoned Castiel, as he re-entered the room and came over to the pair near the entrance. Dean still hadn’t even taken off his shoes yet, but they’d been ambushed the minute they’d stepped in the door…

-

Sam had said something like, “Oh thank god, you’re home!” and collapsed face-first onto the couch, from there a certain little lady had covered  him all up in toys and blankets. 

Sure, they all co-existed in the same household, but it usually took all three of them (and one being an all-powerful angel that never sleeps) to look after the tiny ebony child with the charismatic temperament of Dean, the idealistic personality of Sam and Castiel’s unyielding stubborn sense of purpose. 

To leave Sam alone for a day, with the child whose devilish eyes were more fluorescent yellow than light green, was a somewhat evil way to get payback for the other week when the Moose had fed her far too much sugar on a trip to a local theme park before dropping her home and tear-assing his way to a nearby state for the avowed purpose of ‘a hunt’. 

He had apparently forgotten that Castiel could find him and drag him home… but Dean had urged the recently restored angel WAIT, bide their time, use it to their advantage and maybe get a night out out of it.

It had been ages since they’d had a date night, or anything that didn’t involved finding a family-friendly restaurant (or watching Sam flinch at the Ronald McDonald statute).

So the pair had brought up the incident the week prior, reminding Sam of just how much of a problem they had faced that night, and how it had been simply ages since they’d had time alone… and the gentle giant had caved like a sandcastle at hightide. 

Dean and Castiel had had a fantastic time out, and Sam had watched their little miracle… and suffered… metaphorically.

-

"You’ve had quite a full day haven’t you, Imala?" Castiel cooed (as best he had learned to do so from observing the Winchesters), taking the little girl  and rocking slowly. "I think it’s time for a little someone to go to beddie-byes…"

Dean smothered a snort,le, like a snort and a chuckle, because no matter how many times you heard the Angel of the Lord say it, ‘beddie-byes’ was still hilarious in that deep tone of his.

The pair walked up the staircase to the second floor, passing their own bedroom and continuing on far, far across the house to a big bright room close by Sam’s. 

Inside was a small warehouse’s worth of toys, books, clothes, furniture and all manner of things appropriate for a two-year-old. Okay, so it was a little over-the-top, but what the hell… their little princess could have whatever she needed and wanted, because they’d be damned (again) if she didn’t get the childhood Dean and Sam had been denied by their father’s quest for vengeance. 

"Alrighty, Imala, in you go…" Dean said, pulling back the Harry Potter sheets of her race-car bed and fluffing the pillows in anticipation. Castiel booped her on the nose, and put her down on the mattress, where she was quickly covered up.

"Goodnight, Sleep Tight" Castiel smiled.

"And if Anything Comes At You In the Night… " Dean added, smiling.

"Scream real lou’, and Unc’l Sam will Fi’h it…" Imala mumbled back, finishing off their adorable bedtime ritual-slash-warning.

Imala wiggled about under the covers for a few minutes, yawned and blinked her luminous unusual eyes sleepily… and finally rolled over, dead asleep, in that strange way children had.

-

"You realise," Cas said in a soft voice, "that she is only going to get more difficult to parent in future… her name literally means, ‘ _enforcer of discipline_ ’.”

Dean glared at the Angel, “Well whose fault is that…? I was all for calling her what she was, but you wouldn’t let me keep her original name so I… uh… well no, I got Sam to look for similar baby names. But come on, who on earth could have seen this coming?”

Now it was Castiel’s turn to glare at his husband, “Dean… we were not going to call her Impala. I don’t care how much you loved her as a vehicle, Gabriel happened, and now she is a living, breathing infant of indescribable beauty and an unfortunate amount of Winchester personality. Imala is just as nice a human name for her.”

He leant over to brush a strand of her raven hair out of her face, marvelling at the beautifully smooth obsidian skin, and the gorgeous child they were lucky enough to be raising.

Certainly, the last time he had seen his brother, Archangel Gabriel, over two years ago… he had not  even contemplated what was passing through the other heavenly warrior’s mind when it was finally revealed that he and Dean had finally answered the ‘will they, won’t they’ part of their relationship.

In celebration (over the top, certainly, but is WAS Gabriel after all) the Archangel got them a house and filled it to the brim with wards. Old Yellow-Eyes himself couldn’t even stick something in the letterbox without being whisked away to Purgatory…

Sam even had his own room. On finding out it was soundproofed, the younger Winchester had actually kissed the Archangel on the mouth and ran off laughing hysterically (having had to deal with the sheer amount of sexual tension been thrown about the Impala, and several unseeable events in various hotels they stayed in.

There was just one problem… and Gabriel had decided to fix it without prior consultation of either of them. 

The Impala was quite a noticeable vehicle, but a new car had been provided with the house… and the very second it seemed like the pair had begun settling down in the house… something went very weird, and then very wrong.

About two am one night, Dean sat bolt upright in bed as the Impala’s car alarm screeched on, then faded into an alien noise…

 

Castiel beat him out to the driveway by angel-teleporting or whatever the official term for it was, but both men stood there just staring down in shock until Sam came barrelling out the door seconds later.

 

"Dude, what’s all that noi-… IS THAT THE IMPALA?" 

"…yes, yes it is. I suspect my brother, Gabriel had a hand in this." 

"My car is a baby. My baby… is a baby…"

"Dean, calm down… she’s adorable… just keep breathing, Cas take him, her, it… uh, the baby inside and I’ll deal with Dean…"

 

And so it began, their journey into parent- and Uncle-hood.

…naturally, as they were Winchesters, nothing about it was easy…

-

The next morning, life returned to normal.

Sam played with Imala while Dean and Cas moved about the kitchen, making coffee and various forms of breakfasts; mushy oatmeal with honey drizzled on the top for a certain little lady, bacon, eggs and toast for the bigger kids in the house.

"Sam, c’mon, get her in her highchair, it’s breakfast time… or it will be in a minute if this egg ever cooks, dammnit…" Dean called, getting a whack on the posterior from a wooden-spoon wielding Cas admonishing him silently for the technical ‘naughty word’.

"Nah," Sam called back, "I think a certain person wants to keep playing right…?"

Imala giggled and clapped her hands, knocking over a pile of legos they were playing with. 

Dean rolled his eyes and gave Cas a kiss, while Sam and Imala both made exaggerated noises of disapproval in the nearby lounge.   
"Oh hush it you two, or no desert…" Dean grumbled, "They’re just jealous that I love you so much…" he added in a stage whisper to Cas.

The angel returned the affection and responded, “I love you too…”

-

Pausing, their brilliant night-child turned her headlight-like eyes on Sam and asked, “Unc’l Sam… do you lov me?”

He blinked, “Of course I do, Princess…” and peppered her little face with kisses until she gigglingly pushed his face away.

"Now the question is…" Sam said with a quirked lip, "do YOU love ME?"

The puppy pout made it’s way into this one, and Imala papped him on the face to get rid of it (having learned that from her Father, but Daddy said it wasn’t very nice when he saw it).

"Do! Lov Unc’l Sam, you’re my favo-…fav-… best Unc’l!" she exclaimed with a shriek, having been lifted in the air like a rocket ship.

Sam laughed, “Well of course I’m your favourite, I’m your only Uncle…” and froze, looking straight at Dean.

 

"Oh shit, we forgot Adam…"

 

* * *

**~)0(~**

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I. Regret. NOTHING.


End file.
